


【R27】欲沉爱海

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: 搞高中生，是不知廉耻的犯罪行为
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	【R27】欲沉爱海

沢田纲吉在成长为能够顶天立地的成年人之前，至少还有两年的时间。他在学校耗费了十一年之久，仍未取得什么学业上的成就；如今正是处于玫瑰色青春的高中生，但看样子恋爱和奋斗，都和他关系不大。唯一能聊以慰藉的是，他至少没有犯下显著的过错，只能说是仅此而已的人生。  
  
非要说变数的话，只有他的家庭教师了。沢田纲吉的母亲十分担忧他的未来出路，恰巧附近有大学生在沢田家的邮箱里投递了广告，沢田纲吉的母亲顺理成章地拨响了那通电话。由此，沢田纲吉多了一个能对他的学业指手画脚的家庭教师。  
  
他的家庭教师在每个周末的清晨准时按响沢田家的门铃，沢田纲吉迅速从楼下跑下去，他穿着白色棉布的柔软睡衣，上面几粒扣子没扣，露出一片白皙的皮肤。  
  
“早上好，Reborn先生。”  
  
“早上好，阿纲。”Reborn向他笑了笑，因为他总是保持着微笑的表情，所以这个动作在面部变化得不明显。沢田纲吉却敏锐地注意到了，于是面上泛起开心的红晕，他忙着帮Reborn换鞋和拿衣服，虽然Reborn一直表示他不用这么做（Reborn是外国人，而且性格比较自由）。  
  
“一周的时间过得很快呢，我看到了你最新的成绩单，看来今天我们又要在房间里度过一整天了。”  
  
沢田纲吉垮下了脸，很快又振作起来。开始一个星期不习惯家庭教师的出入，会觉得很不自在；但是这种事情由不得他，渐渐也就接受了。今天妈妈不在家，他没有直接去卧室，而是把Reborn领进客厅，又去厨房泡了一杯咖啡。  
  
“你看起来有什么事想说，我希望你不要无足轻重的事情上浪费太多时间，我们还有很多事要做。”Reborn这么说，舒服地在沙发上坐了下来，悠闲地拿过纲吉递过来的热饮，在喝进去之前用嘴唇试探了一下温度，然后一口气喝了大半杯。  
  
“没，没什么事……”沢田纲吉犹豫了一下，话题梗在喉咙里，有点说不出口。  
  
“你要是什么都不说的话，就算我是世上最顶尖的心理医生，也帮不了你。”  
  
沢田纲吉焦躁地抠了抠手指，断断续续地说出了自己的烦恼。  
  
“班上的男同学在讨论工口话题的时候，因为无法参与进去所以觉得很困扰？”  
  
沢田纲吉本来不应该和才认识两个月不到的Reborn先生讨论私密话题的，但是他身边能说上话的同性年长长辈，只有Reborn这一个。在一个多月的相处后，虽然两人关系并没有多么亲密，但好歹足够熟悉。沢田纲吉不安地看向Reborn，忐忑地等待他的回答。  
  
“我还以为你想问的是学业，结果居然是这么无聊的事情，老实说，我有点惊讶。”Reborn把剩下半杯咖啡也一口气喝了，“不过既然你鼓起勇气问了，那我就帮你想想办法吧。”  
  
“真……真的吗？”  
  
Reborn扶着下巴，在给予沢田纲吉回复之前看起来很认真地思索了半分钟，“工口的话题啊，要是在这种内容上都不能和高中学校的同辈男生谈到一块，确实是个困扰的问题呢。”  
  
“那，那要怎么办呢？我，我不想总是被排除在外……”  
  
“那我们就从你身上开始改变。”  
  
“从我身上改变？”  
  
“你想和男生讨论工口的事，那只要让自己变得工口不就好了。”  
  
“欸？让自己变得工口？”  
  
“你不理解也没关系，我会尽我所能帮助你的。”  
  
“这是什么意思？”  
  
“对，既然你已经开口向我寻求这种帮助了，那我作为你的家庭教师当然要帮你解决这个问题。从今天开始，上课前我要给你加一个门额外的功课。”  
  
“是什么样的课程？”沢田纲吉不明所以，十分乖巧地跪坐在沙发上，好奇地歪了歪头。  
  
“嗯，叫什么名字好呢？”Reborn用食指扣了扣脑门，严肃地想了想，“想好了，因为是为了阿纲和男生们的话题，所以就叫工口话题补习课好了！”  
  
本能中感觉到了不安，沢田纲吉搓了搓手指，反问道:“这种……可以吗？”  
  
“当然可以，你在怀疑我的能力吗？”Reborn的话语掷地有声，沢田纲吉不敢再说话。  
  
工口话题补充课？听起来是很不妙的东西，但是这个话题是他自己引出来的，而且Reborn先生的脾气似乎不太好，他不好当场拒绝家庭教师的好意，只好勉强地点了点头。  
  
“首先从影视鉴赏这一步开始。”Reborn站起身，从随身带来的背包里拿出平板电脑，他在网络上找出一些视频，全部拖到待播名单里，“这样吧，我们可以先从一些纯情的片段开始，阿纲，你有接过吻吗？”  
  
沢田纲吉不好意思地摇了摇头。他们这个年纪的高中生，大多数交了女朋友，甚至都有过初体验了；班上只有他还是个童贞，别说和女孩子手牵手了，和异性连话都没说过几句。  
  
“你还真是个不受欢迎的家伙。”Reborn冷哼一声，点开平板上的视频，完全没有片头，直接冲击画面的是一对男女抱着舌吻的情节，画质很粗糙，毫无美感可言，男女主伸出舌头在嘴巴外交缠打转，互相吸对方的舌尖，妆容浓重的女主不停地发出“嗯嗯嗯”的浓重鼻音；Reborn把声音调得很大，大到好像视频里的男女主就在这个房间里接吻。  
  
全部是限制片里的接吻画面，而且并不是所有的画面里男女主的衣着都是整齐的。  
  
“不要转移视线！”Reborn严肃地呵斥道，“是你想让我教你这些吧！总是逃避是永远也成长不了的！”  
  
沢田纲吉的脸在短短几秒内涨得通红，如临大敌般正坐在沙发上，双手放在膝盖上握拳，完全是被Reborn的斥责吓到了的样子。  
  
“这这这个……”  
  
“工口的话题，当然首先要从kiss说起，这上面是几部热门作品的kiss素材，注意观察男女优的动作和声音，为了能最大限度地激发观众的性欲，这个可是很有讲究的。”  
  
男优一边接吻一边解开了女优身上紧绷的衬衫，一对波涛汹涌的乳房弹了出来，其画面表现力如此膨胀，两个气势十足的肉球在画面正中心上下跳动，在男优的单手下被揉成各种形状；两名演员口水丰富，在录像机的拍摄下唇舌搅动的水声啧啧作响——如此突然的冲击下，沢田纲吉头脑混乱，语言失调，半天说不出一句话；相反，家庭教师气定神闲，老神在在，顺手给自己泡了第二杯咖啡。  
  
沢田纲吉窘迫得几乎无法把视线对准屏幕上的色情画面，满心盼望着赶紧放完这一段视频。Reborn看起来并不想放过他，靠在沙发背、在沢田纲吉的的正后方监视着学生的所有行动。  
  
沢田纲吉在水深火热的煎熬中度过了早晨的第一个半小时， 每看完一段素材，家庭教师都会好心地讲解几句这段素材里男优伸舌头的方式和女优呻吟的技巧，短短几段剪切视频后，沢田纲吉已经是一个对亲吻的理论知识了无指掌的学生了。  
  
“那么，理论教学之后，就是实践教学了。”Reborn收起平板，坐到沢田纲吉的身边，平淡地说道，“现在，来亲我。”  
  
“您您您……你在胡说什么啊！”沢田纲吉猛地站起来，向后退了两步。Reborn很有耐心，解开两粒扣子，让自己的形象看起来更加闲散，瞥了一眼沢田纲吉恐慌的神情后，这才缓缓说道：“你想要拥有玫瑰色的青春，你想和班上的男生讨论工口的话题，是这样的对吧？同龄的男生大多都有了女朋友，kiss这种事肯定也做过无数次了，你不想让他们知道你是个连其他人的嘴唇都没碰过的童贞处男吧？或者说，你不会以为你连kiss都没实践过就以为能顺利地融入男生们的工口话题吧？”Reborn顿了顿，继续说道，“当然，如果你不想继续的话，我也可以马上停止。一切都看你的想法。”  
  
鬼事神差地，沢田纲吉放下了警惕，又坐回到沙发上。家庭教师靠在他身边，勾起一个浅淡的笑，“记得首先伸舌头。”  
  
沢田纲吉按照Reborn的指示小小的伸出一段嫣红的舌头，在准备贴上家庭教师的嘴唇前，Reborn拉起他的身体，让他跨坐在自己身上。  
  
“舒服的姿势也是很重要的。”Reborn解释道，双手稳稳地放在沢田纲吉的屁股上，使他能跪坐着低头看自己的眼睛。沢田纲吉不自在地动了动腰，被家庭教师松手轻轻拍了拍屁股，教训了一下:“这是为了防止你脱力倒下来。”  
  
沢田纲吉不敢再拖延，因为Reborn开口很不愉快地催促了他一句，“好了，现在可以正式开始了。”  
  
除了牙刷和食物，很少有东西会碰到沢田纲吉的舌头。像这样和其他人的嘴唇相互触碰还是第一次，他试探性地舔了舔Reborn的嘴唇，软软的，感觉像在舔没有味道的棉花糖。哦，还是有点苦味的，Reborn刚刚喝了咖啡。沢田纲吉好像找到了窍门，追着家庭教师唇上残留的咖啡渍舔舐，心脏咚咚跳，敲得太阳穴都疼，好像咖啡因对他的神经系统作用太强大，他现在要心动过速了。  
  
“你要是继续敷衍下去的话，我就要惩罚你了。”Reborn平静地看着他，忽然开口说话的时候沢田纲吉的舌头差点戳进去了，吓得他连忙退开了几公分。  
  
“这样真的可以吗？”沢田纲吉犹豫地问。  
  
“如果你连基本的教学活动都不参加的话，这门功课是永远也不会有什么长进的。”Reborn没什么表情地说，看起来好像对开展这种教学活动无所谓兴趣，这让沢田纲吉稍微放下心来。他在心里定了定神，回忆着刚刚在视频里看到的内容，重新亲了下去。这一次他尝试把舌头戳进了男人的口腔。Reborn也总算不像个木头人了，和他一样也把自己的舌头伸进了他的嘴巴里。  
  
接吻的感觉好奇怪，好像在吃这个男人的舌头，可是却吞不下去，反倒咽下去了不少口水；舌头舔过上颚的时候，头皮上会激起一阵麻痒的快感。沢田纲吉从没接过吻，只觉得和Reborn亲吻的时候一直没法顺畅的呼吸，没多久就喘不过气来。他毫无章法地亲了一会，就想要分开缓一缓，没想到被家庭教师按住了脑袋。  
  
“刚刚让你看的怎么全都忘光了！”Reborn生气地说，灼热的呼气喷在他的脸上，舌尖在他口中毫不留情地搅弄，咂咂的口水声几乎能与视频里媲美，咽不下去的清液全部从嘴角流了出来。沢田纲吉被他亲得手软脚软，提不起半点力气去应付，差点直接瘫倒在家庭教师的身上。一股股热流随着亲吻的深入不断地往身下涌去，呼吸急促，喘不上气，只能抱着Reborn的脖子，把上半身的力气全部托付给身下的男人。  
  
被亲得最舒服的时候，Reborn忽然停止了所有的动作，伸手捏住沢田纲吉的鼻子，在他迷糊地看向家庭教师的时候，皱眉不爽地教训道：“认真！这是十分重要的实践课！”  
  
沢田纲吉不以为意，心不在焉地回复了两个嗯嗯。于是家庭教师张开嘴，在学生伸出舌头的瞬间狠狠咬了一口。  
  
铁锈味在口中迅速散发出来，沢田纲吉像炸毛的猫一样迅速弹起身，捂着嘴巴眼泪汪汪地看着恶劣的大人。  
  
“你干什么啊？”  
  
Reborn眯起眼睛，不怀好意地说:“喘息和呻吟呢？”  
  
“唔哇。”沢田纲吉心跳漏了一拍， 理论教学的时候Reborn可是重复了很多次喘息和呻吟的作用，可他刚刚太沉迷第一次亲吻的新奇感了。  
  
“我说过你要是继续敷衍下去的话，要给你惩罚的吧？”Reborn忽然发力，翻身把沢田纲吉压在身下，并迅速利落地脱下了学生的短裤。在刚刚的亲吻中，沢田纲吉已经半勃起了，他难堪地并拢腿，试图遮掩兴奋的部位。  
  
“张开腿。”Reborn强势地命令道——即使在沢田纲吉还没有反应过来前他已经强硬地掰开了他的膝盖。他把身体插进沢田纲吉的两腿间，伸手毫不留情地握住了学生的性器。  
  
“哈……啊……”沢田纲吉被掐住了命门，张开嘴什么话也说不出来，Reborn的膝盖抵着他的大腿根，使得他完全无法合拢双腿。粗糙的指纹在龟头上擦过，带来波浪一样的快感。他很快彻底硬了，滚烫的性器被Reborn圈起来的手掌箍住，逐渐使出力气挤压他的柱身，并且从下往上慢慢撸了一遍，最后还握住龟头拧了一圈，正好把流出来的清液均匀地涂抹在了顶端。沢田纲吉舒服地长哼了一声，从喉咙里发出绵长的呻吟声。  
  
“这不是会好好地发出声音吗？”Reborn嘲讽地笑道。握住性器的手渐渐加紧力气，迅速又猛烈地上下撸动了几十下，突如其来的摩擦快感一瞬间把沢田纲吉抛上了云端，身体无法承受这么强烈的刺激，他的大腿一阵痉挛，眼看马上就要射精了，Reborn却忽然停止了动作，圈成圆圈的虎口部分重重挤压阴茎根部，把他的射精冲动强硬地压制在身体里。沙发套几乎被他的汗水浸透了，沢田纲吉抽着气，难耐往上挺腰，试图从无法射精的痛苦中解脱出来。  
  
“这是惩罚，不好好认错的话是不允许射精的。”Reborn无情地宣布，脸上仍挂着那个一成不变的笑容，如今却像恶鬼一样恶劣。  
  
不仅狠狠揉捏薄软的部位，指甲还在敏感的尿道口狠狠刮擦过去。被如此恶劣的对待，沢田纲吉立刻像案板上的鱼一样往上弹了一下，马上又软了下去，小腿绷得紧紧的，足背用力地弓起，足跟死死地抵在沙发上。尖锐的刺激化成了强烈的快感，然而却只能堆积在不能射精的出口，沢田纲吉像抱住浮木的漂流者，既不能上岸，也不能畅快地游泳，只能在快感的浪潮中起起伏伏，被河流的主人Reborn控制了前进的方向。  
  
“哈啊……出来……让我出来……”沢田纲吉初经人事，哪里见过这种场面，眼角被逼得溢出了泪水，湿润的眼角变得嫣红，被快感折磨得神志不清的头脑不知道怎么才能让身上的人放过他，只能软着声音委屈又可怜地向他求饶。  
  
“让你射精也不是不可以。”  
  
Reborn一边说，一边不急不缓地揉捏着沢田纲吉底下的卵蛋，箍住根部的另一只手时不时调整一下手下的力道，力图让沢田纲吉无法射精的过程变得更加绵长深厚。  
  
“要……要怎么办？”沢田纲吉呜咽着发问。  
  
“阿纲，我应该教过你，当你向家庭教师做出请求的时候，应该怎么说吧？”  
  
“唔啊……我想，我想射精……”  
  
“太失礼了！你的敬词呢？”指甲再次划过敏感的铃口，沢田纲吉浑身颤抖，痛苦且兴奋地又流出不少清液，“连敬词都说不好，这种程度的请求是你的诚意吗？”  
  
“请问……请问我……我可以射精吗？”  
  
“不是这么说的，不用正确的方式请求我是不会松手的。”Reborn无情地说道，一面开始用手指在沢田纲吉身上煽风点火，他撩起沢田纲吉的上衣，手指在乳头上重重按压，扭掐。  
  
沢田纲吉扭动着上半身，但是没什么用，Reborn的手指仿佛吸在了他的胸部上。这种额外的刺激给沢田纲吉的痛苦地狱更是加了一层码，上下都被人捏住的感觉让他难以忍受，完全是被家庭教师玩弄在了手心里。这种时候任何刺激对他而言都是难以忍受的酷刑，他不由自主地向上挺动腰胯，以此获得些微的摩擦；同时无比渴求射精的解脱，因此家庭教师的任何要求他都会毫不犹豫的照做。  
  
“哈啊……老师……请告诉我，我应该怎么办？”  
  
“你应该说，请老师让我射精。”  
  
“唔啊……请老师……请老师让我射精……”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“为……为什么？”  
  
“笨蛋，这是我的问题，”Reborn用空闲的手再次撸了一圈，沢田纲吉大声惊叫了起来，腰部再次像鱼一样向上弹起，坚实的背部勾出一个不可思议的弧度，然后又缓缓落下。  
  
Reborn对此十分满意，于是严肃地教导道“你应该回复，因为阿纲是坏孩子。”  
  
“因为……因为阿纲是……坏孩子……”他的声音中带上了浓重的哭腔。  
  
“阿纲想和老师做工口的事。”  
  
沢田纲吉头脑混乱，被无法解脱的快感囚禁了自我意识，茫然地跟着家庭教师的话复述，“阿纲想……阿纲想和老师做工口的事……”  
  
“真是个乖孩子。”Reborn拍了拍他的脸，“今天的课就上到这里吧。”  
  
Reborn松开手，握住柱身再次快速地上下撸动了十几下。  
  
无比强烈的快感迅速从下面传达到全身，灵魂被抛上了云端，然后因为刺目的白光闪瞎了视线；身体里炸裂出无与伦比的绝顶高潮，好像马上就要在稀薄的空气中窒息。他紧紧抓住身下的布料，手指在沙发套上留下无数褶皱。他在急促的惊叫呻吟中，颤抖着在家庭教师的手心里射了精。  
  
Reborn在卫生间洗了手出来，沢田纲吉才缓缓从失神的空白中回过神来。他的大腿还在不受控制地痉挛，肌肉一收一缩的仍未从高潮的余韵中解脱。  
  
“真是个淫荡的学生，居然还沉溺在高潮中。”Reborn覆手上去抚摸他的大腿根部，引来新的一阵颤抖，沢田纲吉睁着水光淋淋的眼睛茫然地看着他，似乎在期待着更多的触碰。然而家庭教师只是抽出纸张，让他自己擦干身体，并好心地给他穿上了裤子。  
  
“总而言之，今天就到这里。就算你还想学习更多，这周我也不会再教你了。”Reborn不怀好意地笑了笑，“下周我会给你准备更多的学习内容，你就做好准备吧。”


End file.
